


ripping the band aid off

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: Another thing that popped into my head





	ripping the band aid off

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing that popped into my head

It was 3 pm in the afternoon and Sherlock sat in his chair with his hands together resting under his chin as he tried to block out the sound of his best friend fussing over his two year old god daughter! Today had not been a very productive day in Sherlock book. There had been no cases worth his time or any interesting experiments to do. He hated days like this.  
"come on Rosie, stop your fussing, daddy needs to change your band-aid" john Watson said to his two year old daughter. Rosie had tripped while at the park and grazed her knee. that had been a week ago and the little girl had refused to have her pink kitty band-aid her removed.  
'nooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Rosie wailed. Sherlock felt his impatience at the noise rise.

"Rosie, i know it hurts darling, but sometimes in life we just have to rip of the band-aid and get it over and done with" John said to his daughter

Sherlock's body froze as johns saying resonated with him. HUh, he thought to himself, what a strange saying. 

"oh come of Rosie" John said frustrated "I need to clean your wound otherwise it will get infected. I'll tell you what, if you let me remove the plaster, your uncle Sherlock can stop by at aunt molly's and pick up another pink cat band-aid for you" john said as he looked at Sherlock, pleading. 

At the sound of Molly Hoopers name, Sherlock stood up, threw on his coat and made his way out the door and on his way to his pathologists home.  
****************************************************************************  
Molly had come home exhausted from working a double shift. Sherlock could always tell when molly was over exhausted as she acted a little loopy. She seemed to be less aware of herself and more free in her movements and speech when around him. She giggled more and cracked more jokes. While Sherlock didn't like his pathologist being over worked to exhaustion, he loved seeing her act like this. Since that phone call and everything that had happened at sherrinford, their friendship had been tense at times. 

Sherlock had arrived with takeout and made sure that Toby had been feed so that when molly came home she sat on the couch with him and watched an episode of some series on Netflix. Halfway through, Molly had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She had curled her arms around his arm and rested her head on shoulder. He leaned backwards to make himself more comfortable so that their body were lying sideways on the couch and she seemed more comfortable. Sherlock let molly sleep on him for at least an hour. she locked so peaceful as she slept. his lovely pathologist. Sometimes Sherlock would imagine Molly as his Girlfriend, he even referred to her in his mind palace as his girlfriend, when reality set in, it was a surprise to him that they weren't together. He knew why this was, it was because he wouldn't allow himself to admit his romantic feelings for her. Sherlock felt helpless, he was so in love with this lovey delicate women but couldn't bring himself to act on his feelings.  
Sherlock thought back to the saying he had heard john say earlier "sometimes in life you just need to rip of the band-aid."  
while lost in thought, Sherlock heard his Phone go off, Molly was jolted awake. Molly sat up and looked embarrassed, "oh sorry, i..i must have dozed off, so sorry Sherlock"  
"please molly, no need to apologize, you needed the sleep, and i didn't want to disturb you"  
Molly blushed and smile "im going to have a shower, help yourself to a cuppa, if you need one" molly quickly rushed out of the room.

Sherlock looked at his phone and saw a text from John:

"where the bloody hell are you, you were suppose to be back an hour ago with rosies pink band-aid :JW

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and texted back advising he would be home soon with the band-aid

He made way to the kitchen where molly kept a pack of band-aids and pulled the box of pink band-aids she usually kept reserved from Rosie when she babysat. Again Johns saying about ripping the band-aid come back into Sherlocks mind.

Sherlock stared at the pink plaster as his listened to the sounds of the shower running and molly humming. He put the plaster down and walked to the shower door and let himself in.  
Molly stared at him with her big beautiful eyes in shock as she stood there under the shower, naked. Her body was so delicate and beautiful with her breasts perfectly round and full which seem to compliment her small waist. Sherlock walked up to molly and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately . She threw her arms around him as they continued to kiss. He pressed her back against the shower wall as she tugged off his shirt. Soon they were both naked and Sherlock thrust himself into her as he used both arms to hold her up as she dug her fingers into his lower back to push him deeper into her. Their moans and groans became more frantic as their pace quickened and soon Sherlock released himself into her. Molly stared at him with lust in her eyes and turned her back on him and pushed her bum into his still hard member. He took the opportunity and thrusted hard into her from behind as she screamed out in pleasure. he held her arms over her heard as he thrusted harder and whispered into her arm " i love you, Molly Hooper" before coming for a second time.

Afterwards, they had made their way to her bedroom, Sherlock lay naked in her bed as molly dried herself off. He looked up and saw her standing in her bedroom doorway looking at himself. She was completely naked with her hair dried and loose over her shoulders. She walked to the bed and straddled him and rode him under he screamed out his orgasm. They spend the rest of the night in each-others arms in various acts of love making.

A couple of hours in, Sherlock received another text from john:  
WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! Rosie had been an absolute nightmare! AND NO THANKS TO YOU!!!!!! jw

Sherlock smirked and replied back :

Still at molly's, spending the night, i had my own band-aid that i needed to rip off!

John read Sherlock message in disbelief. About bloody time, he muttered to himself.


End file.
